Many popular audio-visual (“A/V”) entertainment systems are comprised of separate modules or components, such as for example, audio speakers, hard disk drive recorders, LCD display screens, optical disk players (e.g., CD players or DVD players), controllers, tuners and video projectors, etc. These A/V components typically are interconnected by wires or cables. Frequently, however, these components require differing connection standards and cables, thus making assembly of these systems quite complex.
Moreover, many known A/V components are box-shaped with user controls disposed on the front surface or top surface, and have a myriad of cables extending from the components. Such an assembly frequently does not have an aesthetically-pleasing appearance, thus motivating some users to purchase expensive cabinetry or other furniture in which to place the A/V components and cables out of view.
Once the A/V components are interconnected with the various cables and placed in the cabinetry or other furniture, the components tend to remain statically so placed. It often is too much effort for a user to re-arrange the A/V components or move them into another location within the same room, house, etc., and therefore many users will not expend the effort to re-arrange or move these A/V components, although it may be desirable to do so.
There is a need therefore for an improved A/V component layout and mounting system having an enhanced aesthetic appearance, as well as an ease of assembly, movement and re-arrangement.